Dark Hero
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: Jade is always described as freakishly strong, scary quiet and stealthy. She's always carries around a weapon and just emits this aura of power and fear. That power, is the power of the Slayer, and this is her story. Buffy AU JORI
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just fixed up the POV, it will be all first person, sorry about that **

The steady thump of my boots against the pavement is the only sound in the night. It doesn't have to be, but I hated complete silence. It always means something... incredibly wrong is going to happen, and that is not something I liked dealing with.

I twirled my scissors absentmindedly around my index finger. So much has happned in the past year, that it's nice to have these little breaks during her nightly 'strolls' through Hollywood. At first, the new found power was a thrill, feeling it flow through me. It felt so natural to me, like I was born to have it, chosen, and I was. But even with this new power, reality still packed a punch. This new life style I had to adapt just made me more differnet from everyone else. Even though I was technically the most popular girl in school, I knew inside it was only because the rest of the school was scared of me. And if my new secret ever got out, I don't know if I'd be able to deal with the absolute looks of fear from my piers. I could legitametly kill someone now if I got to mad and that prospect terrified me to no end.

It also has practically ruined my life. With the training and patroling, I never had time for anything else besides school. And being around a murder, bajillion year old vampire and crazy acting teacher 24/7 did not help. Although the training was fun, the training was finally something I was good at. Better even than little miss Tori Vega. My apparently 'wise' teachers thought that that hate I held for the girl was something entirely different, but I just called them crack pots each time they brought it up. And those comments made me even more cranky, resulting in me fighting with Beck.

I loved Beck, I really did and I tried to make it work between him and my new found job. But he figured out something was up, and practically begged me to tell him. But I couldn't, Sikowitz told me over and over that the Slayer had to be alone and all this other stuff that I kinda zoned out of but I knew enough to know that Beck could not be told. And this led to more fighting and eventually to him breaking up with me.

But I had denied the pain I felt over the break up, throwing myself into training and patrol, until finally one day I snapped, in school of all places, and broke down crying in the janitors closet. Seeing him every day just reopened that wound that I was trying so hard to close. And who would be the person to find me like this? Of course, Tori Vega. She tried comforting me, but I just attacked her with my words. Not really angry at her as much as I was at myself and Beck, but she was there, and she was my punching bag. I had yelled such awful things, watching her face drop lower and lower until finally she said,

"Maybe I was wrong about you Jade, maybe we really can't be friends." And she left me in the closet with a sullen and crushed look on her face. _Please don't be wrong... Please._

To busy deep in my own thoughts, I almost missed the terrified scream that pierces through the night. I knew that scream, I thought but pushed it off, before rushing to the location of the cry.

Of course it came from an omnious alley, I mean, where else can you attack someone besides a cliche dark alley? And what I saw in the alley, was nothing different than what i've been seeing for the past year.

There was a man, dressed in dark colors, pushing a brunette girl, probably around my age, roughly against a wall of the alley, his face attached to her neck. The girls struggling was begining to weaken against the man. I shoved my scissors into my pocket before stepping into the alley.

"Ya know, dark alleys are so cliche." I say grabbing his attention,turning his gnarled face towards me, baring his bloody fangs.

"Slayer," he snarls angrily at me.

"You couldn't have picked some where a bit more creative?" He snarls again. "Oh sorry did I interupt Mr. Grumpy Gills dinner?" I said mockingly.

That didn't sit well for him, and he charged.

"Oh, so you want to dance big boy?" I got out before he was upon me, throwing a right hook at my face. I easily blocked, and landed a punch on his cheek. He stumbled back a bit, giving me the oppurtonity to send a kick at his chest, causing him to fly into the wall behind me. Before he even had the time to recover, I had a stake out, pushing it into his chest, right in the heart.

"Your destruction is approaching, Slayer," the vampire omniously whispered before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Yeah yeah," I muttured before turning on my heel to go check on my latest victim. The similar looking brunette was slumped against the wall, head down, with her hand pushing against her bite.

"Hey," I said kneeling down next to the girl. No reaction.

"Hey, you're okay now." I said in the kindest voice I could muster. Most of the people I save are like this. In denial of what they just saw and happened to them, mixed with irrational fears while a million thoughts run through their head.

The girl finally looked up at me, large brown eyes staring up at me.

"Jade?"

_Fuck _

**AN: So... yeah. I've had this idea in my head for a bit. This takes place after season 5, there will actually be Buffy charecters and crossovers with the actual show, and I will explain how Jade is a slayer. Could be kinda obvious though. So do you like it? Should I continue?**

**(Also, if you can think of a better title, tell me. I'm horrible at titles) **

**Leave me some comments and i'll be way more motivated to write more ;) **

**- AlexMcElwee **


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck_

Terrified brown eyes looked up into my own. I pushed down the feelings that sprung up in my chest. Shock settled into the pit of my stomach. It just had to be Vega. I wasn't mad at her for getting herself into this, which she really had no control over. But the fact that now she knew and being the persistant person when it comes to knowing a secret, she would want to know more. And when she does, her innocent out look to the world will be shattered. She can no longer think that that shadow in the night is nothing but a figment of her imagination, or that there is nothing hiding under the bed or in her closet. And I held this irrational anger in myself for not protecting her from it. I was the Slayer, or at least one of them and I failed from saving this girls innocence to the world. But I couldn't be mad at myself right now, I had a job to do.

"Are you okay Vega?" I said to her, a serious tone coming to my voice. She gave no response, but I saw her eyes flicker down to her side, and the hand holding onto the side of her neck. I moved to push her hand away, but she flinched away from me, like I was going to hurt her further.

"Let me look at your neck Vega." I said in my strong authorative Slayer voice, pushing her hand away from her neck with little protest. I inspected the wound carefully. _Fuck, _I was still bleeding. I had to get that wound bandaged, and fast. There was a hospital not to far from here.

"Vega, you're going to be fine." I said, looking into her weakening eyes. "Just keep pressure on that alright? I'm going to get you somewhere safe alright?"

Barely registering what I was saying, she slowly reached her hand back to her neck before I easily scooped her up bridal style, hearing a faint eep from her. I started carring her the approximant mile that it was to the nearest hospital, hoping against hope that we wouldn't run into any more baddies.

XXXX

Tori and I weren't really the best of friends. The whole Slayer thing made me push everyone away in fear of them getting hurt because of me. So then why was I still here? It was probably just because I had saved her life, but something was compelling me to stay. I started playing with my scissors, deep in my own thoughts again.

I go through this sort of thing so often now. Saving people from some sort of baddie, be it a vampire or demon or even just some human that decideds they want to try and kill someone. It had become a routine, if the person was still alive I patch them up, or bring them to a hospital and leave. So why when it was Vega that it happened to, I needed to stay? I just pushed if off and waited for the doctor to let me see her.

It was 3 hours later when the doctor told me I could visit. He gave me a wide eyed stare when I got up from the chair I was sitting in. I looked down and saw that I had completely mangaled the arm rest of the crappy metal chair. I just shrugged it off, not knowing my full strength yet. Walking slowly to the room that the doc had told me occupied the brunette.

I suddenly was insanely worried about Toris reaction to all of this. This wasn't her cup of tea I imagined.

Tori was attached to an IV but that was it. Her neck was bangaged and she looked beyond tired. But her eyes were open, staring at me, accusing and questioning.

"Hey Vega..." I started awkwardly, waving slightly.

"Jade," she started, still glaring at me. Which made me a bit angry.

"Hey! Stop staring at me like that! Is that any way to treat the person who saved your life!?" I raised an eyebrow accusingly at the brunette. She seemed shocked, like she had already tried to supress what happened less than 5 hours ago.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm just...confused." She said, looking down guiltly, her sheets suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Come on Vega, you're not confused. You're scared. You know exactly what happened tonight don't you?" I responded, sitting next to her in the available chair. She looked up at me, fear shining in her brown eyes.

"Yes... and that's what i'm confused about. I'm also confused about you. How did you do that?" She said, a serious glint coming to her eyes. Her fists tightening on the sheets.

"You're never going to leave this alone are you? Even if I tell you just to forget about it for your own safety?" I said, bringing my head down to rest on my hand in defeat.

"No," she said defiantely.

"Fine Vega, you want to know?" She nodded her head in response.

"Fine. Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." I said omniously at her. She seemed confused.

"And that's me, i'm the Slayer."

**AN: I don't know why but this was a really awkward chapter to write for some reason. I have a good idea of where the story is going, but if you have an idea don't be afraid to suggest them in the comments :) Okay, well leave me a comment, they help me want to write a new chapter :) Hope you're liking it.**

**(ya know while I was writing this, a song came onto the radio that said "The world is a vampire, trying to drain.." or something like that. oh irony) **

**-AlexMcElwee **


End file.
